The Fang of Hogwarts: Philosopher's Stone
by sunwraith
Summary: It's Harry's first year in Hogwarts. Follow him as he makes friends, fight enemies, learn spells and do a lot of other things. With Kivat at his side, there is nothing that can stand in his way, not even destiny. WRONG BWL! TWINS! Kamen Rider Kiva Xover


AN: Here is a new story...I don't know whether or not to put it into the regular section or the crossover, but I'll put it in crossover section for now. This is not proofread/beta-ed so there will be mistakes. Co-producer is **Vongola Maelstrom, **while my idea guy who also helped me out and is not on this site is my friend Matt. Enjoy.

To those who have absolutely no idea what kamen rider kiva is, here is the link to see it: http:/en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Kiva

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR KAMEN RIDER KIVA.**

Hidden from most eyes of the general public is a world like no other. A world full of adventure, of fantasy, danger and above all else magic. To non magical folk, or muggles as the magical world likes to call them, magic is only a child's dream, but to those who do live in that world the possibilities are endless. Wizards and witches are able to transform things from one thing into another, levitate items, conjure up animals on the spot and various other thing with just a few simple words and a flick of a magical wand. All over there world there are schools that help teach children on how to harness their magic and learn new spells, potions and other things that will help them in their life in the magical world. One such a school is Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is located in Scotland and tends to the kids of British magical families. It is considered one of the best magical institutions in the world.

However bright and happy this world seems, it is not without its own problems. Ferocious beasts roam the land. Werewolves, vampires, dragons all those thing most people would consider myth are very real, and quite dangerous. And just like how muggles have criminals, the wizarding world has their own fair share of them: dark witches and wizards. Most of them follow a leader, a dark lord. The most prominent examples would be: Gellert Grindenwald and You-Know-Who. The second Dark Lord mentioned was so feared, that the wizarding world would be afraid to even mention his name, even after his demise at the hands of a baby boy on October 31st, 1981.

Though, there is a much darker secret not even the magical world knows about. A secret that has been kept hidden from all of them. A race of beings that have hidden themselves from sight, slowly killing muggles and magical folk alike. All that can be said about them is that they are similar to vampires. They are invulnerable almost all magics, even the killing curse has no hold over them for very long, for their soul can return and recreate their own bodies. These beings have been waging war with humanity since the dawn of time, in a very secret war. Though it is currently in a stalemate due to both technology and magic of humans. Though there is hope to defeat them. A hope clad in blood red armor. This is his story.

0

In broad daylight during August 31st 1991, in the streets of London, a young 11 year old girl was running for her life. She had blond hair that went past her shoulders, pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a nice looking coat that covered most of her body all the way up to her knees, where they were met by black stockings and designer boots. This girl was Daphne Greengrass and it was her first time in the muggle world. She had been with her parents and her little sister when she got separated from them within the large muggle crowd. Daphne went to look for them afterwards, which only led her to be even more lost.

After walking for what felt like an hour, she was ready to break down and cry when in a deserted park when an old man walked up to her. He smelled of trash and alcohol, wore dirty rags as clothes, and looked like he hadn't taken a bath for days. Daphne, not being able to use magic due to Statue of Secrecy as well as being away from her parents, was frightened beyond all belief as the man approached her. He kept speaking to himself crazily and licked his lips, he then called her delicious. Daphne was freaked out by this perverted bumb, but what happened next was what caused her to run away. The man's cheeks gained some sort of stained glass pattern, with the pupils of his eyes adopting the same pattern as well. The man's had transfigured himself in an instant. His form had changed into a grotesque blue horse monster. It had a black body, and blue armor like parts all over its body, but still held a stained glass complexion. The thing that was the most grotesque about this creature was its mouth. It has two appendages on the side of its mouth, full of teeth as well. After seeing this thing, Daphne ran for her life leading up to the present.

She had made a wrong turn during her sprint and had ended up in front of a small pond with a fence around it. Hearing a chuckle behind her, she saw the grotesque blue horse monster looking at her. The stained glass armor shone in the light and Daphne could see the face of the old man in it. "You made me, work for my meal today little girl. I have to say though running around in my true form gave me a thrill so I have to thank you for the meal," the horse thing told her.

"Please don't hurt me," Daphne whimpered as she backed away with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh what I'm going to do won't hurt...much. HAHAHAHA." In the air, a pair of sky blue glass fangs appeared above him and were aiming at Daphne. As the he was about to strike, a pair of red lights blasted the glass fangs into pieces. Both occupants of the previously empty park turned towards the direction of the attacks. Walking out from the surrounding wood was an armored figure whose right hand was crackling with red magic, but that was not what got their attention. It was what the figure looked like that made them stare.

The figure was clad in some type of armor. The torso consisted of a blood red metal body that mimicked the look of abs and a broad chest. Around it was silver metal that looked similar to a vest that connected to shoulder guards that were constricted by some chains. Under the top part of the armor was an all black body suit that went down to the person's feet. Around the wrists and ankles were more of the silver metal, but this time they looked like bracelets. On the figure's knees were metal knee guards. Both hands were the same blood red in color as the chest, though they looked to be partially clawed compared to regular hands. The figure's right leg was heavily armored with silver metal up to the knee, and was confined by chains like its shoulders. Around the figure's waist was some odd belt, with what look like different colored whistles on the sides. The buckle looked like a bat. The helmet of the figure consisted of a white silver mouth guard and at the top was more red metal making an odd shape with a small green gem in the middle of it. The visors for the eyes were two large yellow eye pieces. When Daphne stared at the head, she could tell that it was also bat themed. Also looking closer, she noticed that the body had a small stained glass design as well on the body suit, but it was barely noticeable.

The figure stopped walking a few feet away from both Daphne and the horse monster. Daphne was wondering what this person was and why was it here. Was it yet another monster trying to kill her today? A growl from the horse thing alerted her again. Looking over to her previous attacker, the horse thing looked ready to attack the intruder. "Kiva!" the horse shouted. "What are you doing here?"

_Kiva? _Daphne thought as she looked at the armored figure. _Is that what its called?_

"Just stopping you from killing an innocent person. A fangire such as yourself are terrible beings for killing off humans for nothing the sake of your hunger," Kiva replied, the voice belonging to a boy.

"It's not like you can stop me if I kill you!" The horse fangire charged Kiva with his arms spread out. When he got close the armored figure, he threw a punch, which Kiva dodged easily. Kiva then, began to jab to monster in the stomach repeatedly, causing him to move backwards. After a few punches, the fangire finally blocked his arm. "Hah! Time for some payback!" The horse reared back his arm to return the favor, but was stopped when Kiva kneed him in the stomach, this caused him to let go of Kiva's fist. Following this up, Kiva kicked him the knee causing the horse to fall. As he was falling though, Kiva opened his right hand and the magic being concentrated there was visible.

"Flipendo!" A blue light shot from Kiva's hand and smacked into the falling fangire sending him a couple of feet away falling hard onto the ground. Getting up onto his feet, the horse fangire jumped up and roared.

"I will not be beaten by you!" Smashing his fist into the glass like armor, the horse shattered a few pieces off. As they fell to the floor, the pieces of glass reformed into a metal blade with a stained glass theme. He ran forward and slashed at Kiva multiple times, causing sparks to fly. In a wild flurry, the fangire laughed as he kept hacking away at Kiva. "How do you like this you little bugger?" After slashing Kiva several more times, he went in for the kill and stabbed at the torso. The blade made impact of course, but Kiva was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That was pretty close," another voice replied. This was a man with a deep voice. Daphne from her position couldn't see who was talking, but the Fangire did. He was looking at Kiva's belt buckle and saw that the bat like thing had caught the blade in between his mouth. "Good thing you don't pay much attention fangire, or I wouldn't have been able to catch this." The fangire didn't have time to respond as Kiva, began hailing down more punches on his face, before finishing off the combo with another Flipendo. This had shot the horse fangire back 6 meters (about 18 feet). "Let's wrap this up shall we?"

"Let's do that," Kiva replied. Daphne watched as Kiva reached to his right side, and grabbed a clear whistle with a red top. He inserted it into the bat's mouth which the following blew into.

"WAKE UP!" the bat announced. The whistle didn't sound like a regular whistle it had some odd melody to it. As she watched, Daphne was surprised to see the sky suddenly become dark and shining in the night sky was a blood red crescent moon. Looking back to the person who she thought cast a spell of this magnitude, she watched as Kiva crouch down, with his arms covering his the front of the helmet. When he spread out his arms, Kiva stood up on his left leg while kicking up his right one high into the air. The bat broke off from his perch on the belt and flew around the chained appendage. As he did, the chains flew off and the metal opened revealing a blood red inside. The pieces of metal were still attached to the foot, and they looked like red bat wings. In the center of the boot were three large green gems. Jumping high into the air, Kiva seemed to float in front of the red moon, before flipping over and doing a flying front kick towards the fangire.

"Darkness Moon Break!" Kiva shouted as he slammed his foot onto the tired Horse Fangire. Even after contact, Kiva had enough force to push both himself and the fangire many meters, only being stopped by a large rock. As the fangire's back connected with it a large symbol became dented into the stone. It looked like a bat, just like all the things that was related to Kiva seemed to symbolized as. Taking off his foot, the horse turned into stained glass. This time the multicolored glass covered the fangire's entire body, before its body shattered into hundreds of glass shards. A glowing ball of light flew into the sky, disappearing into nothingness after a few seconds. Kiva turned towards Daphne for a moment before jumping into the air and disappearing after a few seconds.

"What just happened?" Daphne asked herself. She started to black out from consciousness after all the stress the events of that morning brought onto her. All she heard were people calling her name before she passed out. Later when she awoke, she found herself in a bed in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, with barely any memory of what occurred save for a bat themed figure she can't seem to remember.

0

Looking out a train window, a raven haired boy was watching as parents said their farewells to their children. He looked to be around 11 years old. His emerald eyes watching as some cried that they wouldn't be able to see their children for most of the year, while a few others were telling the kids not to do anything stupid at school. As he watched, the boy couldn't help but feel some jealousy on his part. He never had parents that would tell him to not do things like that. That small jealousy however disappeared after a few seconds. The boy always had a few father figures with his caretakers; although, just sometimes he would want what it felt like to have a mother.

As he continued to watch, he took note on a few of the kids. The first years, such as himself, were all excited and chatted away with their family and friends. The older kids were doing pretty much the same thing, though there were somethings that stood out. Like how those with black and red robes would taunt at the ones with green. The ones with green would just sneer at everyone who walked their way. Those in blue could be heard talking about how their summer homework was, and lastly the ones in yellow seemed to get chummy with all the others wearing yellow.

"This is going to feel so different from being home-schooled," the boy said to himself as he kept watching. His eyes followed a red head family as the mother seemed to fuss over her children like a mother hen. The older ones seem disinterested, the youngest male looked extremely embarrassed, while the only girl there was crying. She was probably sad that her brothers were leaving her behind for yet another year. "It must be hard to see all your family leave you huh?"

"You are correct," an older male voice told him. The boy looked up towards where is trunk was. Hanging upside down was a mechanical looking bat. It had a circular body with two larges wings on the side. Its face made up for almost all of the front of his body. It, along with the top of the bat's wings, were outlined in yellow. Two tiny fangs were sticking out from the top of his mouth, with two large ones on the bottom. Two pointed ears, with the same black and gold scheme as the wings were a top his head. Blood red eyes were watching the boy. "It must be sad to be left alone like that."

"Of course it would be Kivat," the boy replied. "No kid should be left alone for too long."

"I get what you mean Harry, but she will be happily awaiting their return home for the holidays." Harry nodded his head and his adjusted his sitting.

"Just like those three at home huh?" Harry asked with a chuckle. This also caused Kivat to chuckle along side him. "Those three wouldn't stop fussing about if I'm ready to leave or not."

"You are only 11 after all, and they have taken care of you since you were a kid. Jiro kept asking if you have your stuff, Riki had kept making you several lunches, and Ramon even chose out what you should wear." Kivat chuckled even more as Harry seemed to be embarrassed by that. Looking down at himself, the boy examined what he was wearing. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the top two undone. A black button up vest was over that. Blue jeans was worn for his bottom with nice shoes for his feet. Around his neck was a messily done tie.

"I was going to wear this either way, but Ramon didn't have to try and force it on to me." The pout on the boy's lips made the bat laugh.

"Well, Harry, I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me when we arrive at Hogwarts." Harry rolled his eyes as the bat went to his trunk and fell asleep.

"We haven't even left Platform 9 3/4 yet and he's already asleep." There was a small jolt on the train and Harry knew that they were leaving the station. He just continued to stare out the window as the scenery began to fly by ever so slowly. It would be a few more minutes before there was a knock on the door. Turning his head towards the door, Harry's raised his eyebrow at a girl with a large batch of bushy hair and buck teeth. She had brown eyes and had a trunk in behind her. She was already wearing the school uniform.

"Do you mind if I sit in here?" the girl asked. Harry nodded and pointed at the seat across from him. The girl dragged in her trunk and was about to lift it up by herself when Harry spoke up.

"Let me help you with that." Harry stood up and held onto one side of the trunk and the girl held onto the other. With both of them working together, it was rather easy to put the trunk up into the compartment above them. When they were done, Harry sat back down and the girl sat across from him. He looked her over before speaking again. "You know that you don't have to dress up in the uniform yet."

"I know but I wanted to be prepared for our arrival. I mean I've read so much about it in _Hogwarts, A History._ I've read it and found it so fascinating. I mean I've never known so much about the magical world before, with my parents being muggle dentists. I have only gotten though half the book so far but it's just so interesting..." The girl seemed to slow down her rant when she saw Harry looking at her weirdly. The girl had the decency to blush in embarrassment. "I'm sorry you must think I'm such a know it all with all my ranting and..."

"You don't need to apologize," Harry told her. "I don't know why you're apologizing anyway."

"But I was blabbering about something that probably doesn't interest you."

"Not the first time that happened. My caretaker rambles on about some life lessons that I tend to zone out on." He saw the girl gasp in shock.

"You should be listening to him!" the girl nearly shouted.

"Oh I do, but it usually takes something else to make me focus on what he said." After that the two seemed to quiet down and an awkward silence between the two. It broke when Harry spoke again. "You know I never got your name."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Hermoine Granger," Hermoine greeted him.

"Hello Hermoine, my name is Harry, Harry Peverell." The two went quiet again, and for a second time Harry broke the silence. "So what do you think about the so called 'Boy Who Lived' is going to be in our class?"

"You believe in those rumors?" Harry nodded. "Well...I'm happy to know that he is attending and is our year. I mean, we have the chance to be friends with the Boy Who Lived. I've read all the stories about him too since I learned about the magical world. I have to say most are interesting, but some are not possible. What 5 year old would be able to slay a cave full of Acromantulas?"

"What sort of 1 year old would be able to fend off the killing curse?" Harry asked rhetorically to answer her question. Hermoine stopped talking to think about it. "Though I'm not so sure about what to think about Alexander Potter. I mean I have never met the boy before, and as you said some of those stories are just rubbish. So I'll hold on to what I think of him for now."

"I see." She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when a kind looking lady with a cart full of sweets stopped by their compartment.

"Any sweets off the trolley?" the lady asked. Harry stood up and went over asked for a few different sweets. Turning to Hermoine he raised an eyebrow.

"You're not getting anything?" Hermoine shook her head.

"No. Like I said my parents are dentists and I have been rarely have had any sweets." Harry was looking at her with wide eyes. Turning over to the sweet card lady he asked her for two of something Hermoine couldn't hear. When Harry closed the door after paying for the snacks with a a galleon, he sat down and put a few snacks on his side, but produced two bottles. He gave one to Hermoine. "Harry, I said I wouldn't get anything, and I wouldn't take anything like that from you."

"Hermoine consider it a gift from a new friend, also an impromptu welcoming to the wizarding world. Just pop off the cap and have a sip of butterbeer with me. You won't find a much better drink in the wizarding world...unless you're into fire whiskey or pumpkin juice."

"But..." she tried to argue, but Harry held up on hand.

"I insist Hermoine. In fact I'd be offended if you didn't take it." Hermoine looked conflicted but when she sighed Harry took that as a sign for defeat. Taking off the cap off his own bottle he took a swig and let out a satisfied breath after drinking half of the bottle in one go. Hermoine on the other hand seemed to be taking small sips in order to savor the flavor.

"This is amazing. Its like our soda in the muggle world, but it's not like I've drank any or you know what I am talking about."

"You don't give me enough credit Hermoine. I've been in the muggle world for a long time as well. I personally like the Dr. Pepper those Americans had made. Though my caretakers really don't like that, they are more into the Japanese culture. Well, they are Japanese themselves so it makes sense."

"I noticed that you kept saying caretakers, why do you call your parents that?" Harry stilled for a moment before hanging his head.

"I call them that because they aren't my parents, I'm adopted," Harry confessed. Hermoine gasped and blush due to her embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know. I didn't want to offend you in..."

"You don't have to apologize," Harry interrupted her. "Like you said you didn't know so it is okay."

"That doesn't really excuse what I said." Harry sighed and looked at her playfully.

"Hermoine, if we are ever getting something in this friendship we, you are going to stop apologizing for almost every little thing that you _think_ offends me. I'll tell you out right when you do."

"Friendship? You mean you and I are friends?"

"Of course, why the bloody hell won't we be?"

"Harry! Language!" Harry chuckled and smiled at her. The two were interrupted when a large pudgy boy opened the door. He too was wearing his uniform: a plain white button shirt, a grey tie (at the moment), a grey knitted v-neck sweater, grey trousers as apposed to Hermoine's pleated skirt, plain black shoes and grey socks, all under a Hogwart's school robe. He had brown hair and looked rather flushed if the redness on his cheeks meant anything.

"E-Excuse m-me, b-but have you s-seen my toad Trevor?" the boy stuttered. Harry shook his head, but Hermoine vocalized her opinion.

"Sorry we haven't, but we'll help you look for it. Right Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Barely made friends with her and she's already telling me what to do. I hope marriage in the future isn't like this," Harry whispered that part to himself. "We'll be happy to help you uh..." Harry stopped because he didn't know the boy's name.

"It's Neville, N-Neville Longbottom," Neville answered.

"All right Neville we'll help you, although you don't mind me changing first?" Hermoine nodded and left the compartment while following Neville. Harry sighed and reached above him to get his trunk, waking Kivat in the process.

"What? Are we there yet?" Kivat yawned. Harry had to resist rolling his eyes at his friend.

"No, we're not. We still have about..." Harry looked at his watch and was mildly surprised that he and Hermoine had been speaking for a few hours. "We have about a two hours left before we reach the castle. I'm just changing into my uniform, before going out and helping some kid find his toad." Harry then changed out of his clothes and into the uniform before frowning. "I don't like it."

"Why?"

"It's too...bland." Kivat raised an eye brow.

"You mostly wear black and white too."

"I know I do but...it's just so BLAND!" Looking to see if the door was still locked, he grabbed the sweater and pulled on it. It transformed into a black blazer that wasn't buttoned up, with the Hogwarts insignia on it. After that he pulled on his robes. The robe seemed to be a more vibrant color of black, not as dull as what it previously was. Pulling on his tie, he transformed it into a black scarf. (**AN: Basically imagine what Otoya would look like if he wore a Hogwarts Robe.**) "I can't wait to be put into a house, it would help with this blandness."

"I still didn't see what was wrong with the clothes," Kivat yawned again. He floated back up after Harry returned his trunk and fell asleep again.

"Lazy bat," Harry muttered to himself. "Well, time to go look for that toad."

0

After 30 minutes of searching all the way to the back of the train, Harry came back to his compartment in the middle of the train with no luck. Although he did get a chance to meet with some beautiful looking girls, that made part of his day. The final leg of the trip was spent with Hermoine and Neville after he found Trevor. The two told them about what had occurred towards the front of the train. They had met Alexander Potter and his friend Ronald "Ron" Weasley. When Harry asked them about it, he was surprised to see how infuriated Hermoine was. In her words Alexander was "an arrogant prat, who had a stick shoved so far up his...AGH!" Harry had to explain to Neville that Hermoine didn't like to curse.

After they told him that, he told them what he had encountered. It was rather plain, save for his little run into a blond haired boy who Harry said had enough gel in his hair to keep it stiff for the entire year. They kept a friendly atmosphere as they waited to approach the school, with Harry asking Neville about random things while Hermoine kept asking both of them of the magical world, and Neville asking both Harry and Hermoine of the muggle one. When the train stopped in their station in a place called Hosgmeade Station, it was already dark outside. The three left their trunks in a small pile off to the side and wondered where they should go. This was answered when a loud booming voice was shouting, "Firs' years follow me! Firs' years follow me!" Harry, Hermoine and Neville turned to the owner of the voice, and saw a rather tall man. He was twice as tall as an average man and three times as wide. HE had a long shaggy mane of black hair and a matching beard, and it covered most of his face. His skin was light, and his eyes glinted like black beetles. He wore a large moleskin overcoat.

"He's rather tall," Harry pointed out the obvious, with a hint of sarcasm. Hermoine glared at him while they followed the tall man. They had walked to a large lake, known as the black lake, and saw multiple boats.

"Four to a boat," Announced the large man, whom Harry over heard a couple of students call Hagrid. So the trio took a boat, along with another person. An African British boy by the name of Dean Thomas. Harry thought Dean was a rather swell guy. They began to be set a drift with nothing pulling them across the lake. Harry heard Hermoine say something about the lake, but the fact flew over his head as he stared below the water at the tentacle that glided below their boat. As they turned a corner, they saw a large castle with windows that were lit up. All the kids were staring in awe, just before they went under an alcove, which they had to duck their heads under as to not hit their heads. There was a set of doors as they arrived. They opened up and Harry saw a tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes appeared before them. She had a stern face and stared at them. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid," McGonagall replied. She lead them through a stone corridor, and as they walked torches were lit aflame.

"That's not cool as the ones in my castle," Harry mumbled to himself as they climbed some stairs.

"Excuse me?" Hermoine asked when she heard her new friend mumble something under his breath.

"Nothing," Harry replied with a smile. As they reached the top of the steps there was a large door, and from beyond it, murmuring could be heard. This was probably going to lead them to where the other upperclassmen were.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the professor. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very significant ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She paused to catch her breath and let the information sink in. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while breaking of the rules will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." And with that, McGonagall left through the set of doors.

Since Harry was in the back of the line with everyone else, Harry was eavesdropping on some conversations going on. A red haired boy along with wild hair, not as wild as Harry's though, were talking rather loudly. They said they were going to take some sort of test, like fighting a troll. Next to him Neville seemed scared out of his mind, while Hermoine was starting to go over spells she knew. Harry sighed, if worst comes to worst, he'd pull Kivat out of his robes and transform, but only in worse case scenarios.

"Come along now," the professor said as she returned. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Form a line and follow me." The new kids did as she commanded, with Harry falling in between Hermoine and Dean. They walked through a large set of double doors into a large hall, aptly named the Great Hall. To Harry it was an amazing sight to be hold. The room was lit by thousands of hover candles, and the ceiling was mimicking the night sky outside. Four long tables, where all the students were watching them as they walked down the middle hall. At the far end of the hall, was a long table with adults, presumably the staff. Professor McGonagall, lead them close to the staff table; this caused them to look at the students with the staff behind them. Harry took note of the ghosts that were scattered amongst the students.

The elderly female, then placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years and, on the seat placed a wizard's hat. It was patched up and frayed, but to Harry, who had practiced some magic with his caretakers and could feel magic, felt some rolling off the hat. Harry noticed that the hall went silent as they watched the hat expectantly, waiting for it to do...something. A few seconds of nothing lead to what Harry found a comical sight. A large tear appeared on the hat that looked like a mouth, and it started to sing.

**(AN:...I REALLY DON'T WANT TO PUT THE SONG, BUT IF I CAN GET REVIEWS TO REQUEST IT, I'LL PUT IT BACK WHEN I REVISE THIS CHAPTER.)**

After the song, the school went into applause, with the hat bowing to all the tables. The professor walked forward and said, "When I call your name, you put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Undoing a scroll, the Professor called out her first student. "Abbot, Hannah!"

It was at this point, Harry zoned out. He knew it was rude, but he really care at this point to see what has happening. He zoned back in when he heard Hermoine being called and sorted into Gryffindor, along with Neville a few minutes later. When they got to the P's, harry saw Hermoine looking at him expectantly. When they called the names and went from Sally-Anne Perks and went to Potter, Hermoine was confused. "Potter, Alexander!"

Again the hall went silent. The students watched as The-Boy-Who-Lived arrogantly walked up into the front of the class. Harry looked at the person walked there, as did Hermoine, and she noticed something that had nagged her mind when she met with Alex. The-Boy-Who-Lived looked strikingly similar to Harry, except Harry didn't have glasses and his hair was more untamable than Alex's. Alex put on the hat, and the people watched. For a few seconds the Sorting Hat was speaking quietly to Alex, who was frowning. After five minutes of their talking, the hat relented and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered happily, and kept shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Even McGonagall had a small smile, while a red haired woman on the staff table was beaming at the boy. When McGonagall looked at the parchment again, the smile disappeared and her eyes widened. She looked over to the red haired woman before looking back at the parchment before clearing her throat.

"Potter, Harry..." The name came out as a whisper, but as since the hall became dead silent everyone could hear it. The red haired woman gasped in shock, while several people were looking surprised. Even Alexander seemed surprised. That was why people could hear the click of Harry's shoes as he strode up to the stool and grabbed the hat; however, before he put it on he turned to Professor McGonagall.

"I haven't used that family name since I was 2 years old Professor," Harry stated. "I would like you to call me by my new name. Harry Peverell." With that Harry sat down on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

'_**What is this? Yet another Potter?'**_ a voice echoed in Harry's head.

'_Oh, great I must be going bonkers. I have another voice in my head,'_ Harry thought to himself.

'_**I'll only be here for a bit Mr. Potter.'**_

'_Fine, but call me by my new name. It's Peverell.'_

'_**So be it. Let us take a look inside your head shall we? Hmm, interesting. You are a bright mind, yet you do not strive for knowledge, so Ravenclaw is out. You are loyal, but only to those who you consider friends and have gained your trust. That takes out Hufflepuff as well. You have an abundant amount of courage, for you need it to do what you do in your free time, right boy? Especially against those glass beasts you fight.' **_Since that hat covered his eyes, no one could see Harry's eyes widening.

'_How did you know about the fangire?'_

'_**Just like how I know of the bat in your robes, I'm looking at your mind. We are getting off track. Gryffindor looks good for you, but you also have a lot of ambition. To prove yourself and to...ah this is interesting indeed. You want to prove something that you think will take a long time to accomplish. A rather large dream. Now which to put you in? Gryffindor or Slytherin?'**_

'_Wait you're asking me?'_

'_**Your input would be nice. I'm rather stuck on which to put you into now.'**_

'_Any of the two.'_

'_**Fine. I shall put you into a house that will challenge your dream, but will help you achieve it.'**_"SO LET IT BE SLYTHERIN!"

**(Chapter End)**

AN: Please leave a review. I want to see what people think of it. There are also some inconsistencies to Kiva and Harry Potter series, but I kept it that way and they will be explained later on in the story. Guh...this will be moved into the crossover section once I get more viewers.


End file.
